


Dear Steve #4

by grownupgeekgirl



Series: Dear Steve [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grownupgeekgirl/pseuds/grownupgeekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy writes letters to Steve after the plane crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Steve #4

September 1949  
Dear Steve,  
I went to Brooklyn. I went to find the old laboratory. I couldn’t find it. The old antique shop is gone, the movie theater you showed me is gone, even some of the alleys you pointed out. But there’s one that’s still there – the last one you showed me. It’s still a good place to get beat up. But it’s also still a good place to make a stand. I planned to stay a while, soak up Brooklyn, learn more about what made you the man you were. But that very first day, in that alley, I realized I’d found it. Here, where you refused to run. I think I’ll find a dance hall. To wait for the right partner.


End file.
